


Let Me See You Smile

by nihilistshiro



Series: Kinktober 2018 [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Heith - Freeform, Kinktober, Laughter, M/M, NSFW, Post-War, Size Kink, Smile, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron), top Hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: In which Hunk and Keith live together, post-war, and Keith suffers from insomnia. During one of his episodes, Hunk uses his wiles to take the best care of Keith he possibly can.For Kinktober Day 26: Smiles/Laughter





	Let Me See You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for this ship before and this touched my soul.
> 
> Thank you Heith shippers and whoever requested this prompt. Bless u

Hunk heard the engine of Keith's hoverbike approaching and looked at the clock on the stove. 

3:00 a.m.

Keith had insomnia, that much Hunk knew, but he wasn't necessarily prepared for how that would impact him now that they lived together.

The engine died and he heard footsteps coming up the gravel driveway. Even though the war had been over for five years and the Garrison expanded their high-tech facilities, he and Keith had spent their first summer free rebuilding his dad’s old place.

A key slipped into the lock of the front door, and Hunk tensed, arms crossing, uncrossing, and crossing again. Keith stepped through the door, red and white helmet tucked against his hip, his dark hair pulled into a knot at his nape, with silky, windswept strands that stuck here or there.

Hunk paused the Netflix show he’d been watching, pulling himself upright on the couch.

“Hi,” he said, clearing his throat. “Hey.”

Keith dropped his helmet on the bench by the door, shrugging out of his black leather jacket and tossing it over the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

Instead of responding, he collapsed next to Hunk, tucking his knees to his chest and resting his head on Hunk’s lap.

“Can’t sleep?” Hunk asked, gently tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear, his thumb brushing along the scar on his cheek as it often did.

“No,” Keith replied, eyes staring up at the ceiling, unfocused and glassy.

“When’s the last time you ate something?”

Keith was still so beautiful, his face growing sharper with age, his hair long with thick fringe still drifting across his brow. He was well-muscled, a dark stubble giving his face a raspy layer of his fuzz.

“Lunch.”

Hunk hummed but didn’t reprimand Keith. Insomnia was not something that would be solved by his judgment. Besides, Hunk could be persuasive.

“You need to eat something. Mac and cheese? BLT? What sounds good?”

“I’m not hungry, babe. Sorry.”

Hunk grinned, a dimple cutting his cheek, nearly hidden for his well-trimmed goatee. He stood, stretching his arms over his head, his white tee lifting to reveal the crisp, dark hair running along his belly.

“Well, I’m at least gonna make you some tea. Sleepy Time?”

“Tension Tamer,” Keith responded, one arm flung over his eyes. “Thank you.”

Hunk set about putting on the kettle and selecting his and Keith’s favorite mugs. Keith hit play on the remote and the show continued, the noise droning on in the background. Hunk waited by the stove, listening to the hiss and bubble of the kettle, pulling it off before it had a chance to whistle sharply and make 3:00 in the morning even worse.

He brought the tea in the other room, Keith’s eyes pointed at the television but not watching. Keith say up when he entered, watching as Hunk set their mugs on the end table and leaned over to catch his lips in a peck. He kissed him again, and by the third pass of his mouth, Keith was kissing him back, a soft moan feathering from him.

Hunk sank onto the couch, his hands cupping Keith’s neck, fingers massaging into his hair as he deepened the kiss. Keith’s mouth opened to him and his tongue swept in, heat passing between them as their tongues tangled.

They broke apart a moment later and Hunk looked into Keith’s eyes, searching for an answer to the unspoken question between them.

“I want you,” Keith murmured, kissing the spot just beneath hunks jaw, where it met the delicate skin of his throat.

Hunk let out a low groan, his hand dropping between Keith’s thighs, palming the fabric of his jeans. He moved off the couch, kneeling on the floor as he pulled Keith’s legs from the couch, pulling open his jeans and tugging them down his legs, taking his underwear and socks with them.   

Keith shivered, trying to clamp his legs together.

“Shhh,” Hunk whispered. “Just relax, baby.”

His honeyed words soothed Keith, and he let his knees fall open, sitting back against the couch to watch Hunk, their eyes locked as Hunk planted a gentle kiss on Keith’s cock. Keith gasped, and Hunk let out a gruff chuckle, turning to nip at the sensitive skin of Keith’s inner thigh.

Keith squealed, flinching instinctively.

“Hunk, stop!”

Hunk did the opposite.

He littered the pale flesh with love bites, scraping his facial hair as Keith began laughing beneath his touch, tears springing to the corners of his eyes. When Keith was holding his sides, thighs tensing around Hunk’s head, he shifted, lapping at Keith’s cock, Keith’s strangled laughter tearing off into a languid moan.

“Fuck,” he hissed, propping himself up on his elbow to watch Hunk blow him.

Hunk closed his eyes, his mouth pulling at Keith’s cock as it filled, pressing hard against his tongue. He sucked it between his lips, sliding up and down, alternating with long swipes of his wide tongue. Keith tried to keep his cries buried in his chest, but they slowly crept up his throat, starting small but growing as Hunk continued to work him.

“Why do you taste so good?” Hunk asked with a grin, looking up at Keith, who was flushed, his mouth hanging open as he panted for breaths.

“I don’t know,” Keith replied simply. “Do I?”

“Yeah,” Keith answered. “Like, really good.”

Hunk went back to his task with a new fervor, licking up Keith’s front, delving between his lips before swirling his tongue around his cock. Keith bucked his hips, hands diving into Hunk’s hair, pulling at the long, dark curls on his crown before rubbing down the cropped fade, fingernails scraping along the back of Hunk’s neck.

Hunk’s groan of approval vibrated against him, and he planted his heels in the mattress, heat pooling in his gut, Hunk’s mouth slicking him. A finger trailed along the opening at his front, collecting moisture before sliding back to probe at his tight ass, teasing the puckered ring of muscle there.

“Hunk!”

Hunk let his saliva dribbled down, adding much-needed lubricant to his finger as he slowly dragged it out and pushed in further, all the while working his mouth around Keith’s cock.

“Please,” Keith begged as Hunk’s fingers worked him open. “Please, I  _ need _ you.”

Hunk pulled back immediately, standing and leaning over Keith, one hand braced on the back of the couch, the other holding his cock in front of Keith’s mouth.

“I’m gonna need your help, baby,” he smirked.

Keith tried not to grin and failed, mouth opening as his tongue licked a stripe up Hunk’s thick shaft. Hunk groaned, hips rocking forward to push further into the velvet heat of Keith’s mouth. Keith hummed, taking Hunk as deep as he could, but still needing to wrap a fist around the remainder of Hunk’s shaft.

The thought of Hunk’s length fucking into him made Keith whimper. He was something of a size queen, and he loved nothing more than the absolute fullness he felt when Hunk wrecked him. The buzz of his insomnia was replaced with a crackling heat that simmered across his skin and he bobbed his head along Hunk’s cock, depositing as much moisture along his straining erection as he could.

Hunk grunted, pulling back.

“Shit. I don’t wanna come yet.”

Keith managed a laugh, a devilish grin curling his swollen lips.

“Come here, baby,” Hunk murmured, sliding off his sweats and sitting down next to him, pulling Keith across his lap.

Keith rose up as Hunk lined himself up, tipping his hips to meet the tip of Hunk’s cock. They slid along each other until Hunk pressed in, and Keith tightened at the initial intrusion. Hunk waited for him to adjust to his size, keeping entirely still as Keith slowly eased himself lower.

He watched Keith with hooded eyes, hands tugging at Keith’s sweater and shirt, pulling them over his head and tossing him onto the floor.

“That’s better,” he said, thumbs brushing Keith’s nipples, catching on the metal bars that ran through them and making Keith moan.

Keith inadvertently sank lower, the pressure burning his tight passage with a fire that curled around his spine, his ass stretching as he finally seated himself on Hunk’s lap. Hunk looked down his body at where they were joined together and it took all of the willpower he could muster to keep from rutting up into the tight heat that enveloped him.

He steaded Keith’s hips with his massive hands, spotting him as he rose and fell, setting a tentative rhythm as his body conformed to Hunk’s length. Keith brought his mouth down to lay gentle kisses along Hunk’s jaw, his cheek, the corner of his lips. He found his rhythm as Hunk opened for him, Keith’s tongue skimming his teeth, his tongue.

Pleasure flowed over Hunk as he watched Keith move, his hips rolling down to take Hunk even further. His fands fell to Hunk’s chest as he picked up his pace, lowering himself fully and grinding his hips back and forth.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he whined, eyes gazing down at Hunk’s tender expression.

Hunk reached a hand up to cup Keith’s throat, his ass slapping down on Hunk’s lap with more force. He slid his other hand between their bodies to stroke Keith’s cock, his body immediately tensing around Hunk.

Keith’s thighs were burning, but the heat sparking in the pit of his stomach urged him on. Hunks deft fingers worked him in time with his pumping hips, and he couldn’t contain the string of praise that fell from him, pleasure building in a frantic crescendo.

Hunk began thrusting up, meeting Keith’s movements, driving deeper still, the sensation pushing Keith higher as his fingernails dug into the muscles of Hunk’s chest. Shaky breaths left him as his frenzied hips slammed down again and again, Hunk’s hand on his neck sliding down to his hip to gain leverage.

Keith’s body wound impossibly tighter until he shattered, sobbing animalistic noises, his entire body convulsing beneath the weight of his intense climax. He felt like was suspended in a heatwave, his ass milking Hunk’s cock as tremors continued to rack his frame.

“ _Hnnnn!_ ” Hunk groaned as his hips began to stutter, thrusting hard as Keith bounced on his hard length.

He came with a shout, fingers digging with bruising force into Keith’s hips. The rocked together for a few moments, their bodies shuddering as they came down. Keith rolled off Hunk unceremoniously, curling onto his side as sticky seed slicked between his cheeks to meld with the liquid seeping from his front.

“Fuck, I needed that,” Keith muttered, gasping for breath.

Hunk smiled, fingertips tickling Keith’s ribs, making him jump with a high-pitched laugh.

“Don’t tickle me!” he chastised, lips still curved in a blissed-out grin.

A timer when off on the over.

“Dinner’s ready,” Hunk said, grimacing as he stood. “I reheated some mac and cheese from earlier.”

“You’re the best,” Keith said, joy flushing his features.

Hunk kissed him softly.

“I am the best, aren’t I,” he replied with a low chuckle.

“Yep,” Keith agreed, pulling on his boxers and hopping up. “I’m starving.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I could totally smash on some mac and cheese rn..
> 
> As always, special thank you, to my fabulous beta reader, [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> If you enjoyed it, get at me on Tumblr -----> [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
